Renal cell carcinoma is a solid tumor of notorious resistance to chemotherapy and radiation therapy. Although surgery may be curative in some cases, the overwhelming percentage of cases proceed to metastatic disease and death within two years of diagnosis. Previous chemotherapy studies have been, almost without exception, inadequate. The few studies that have had adequate patients and adequate controls have indicated either no activity for such drugs as adriamycin or minimal activity for such drugs as provera. One agent that has received some notice in terms of treatment of renal cell carcinoma in CCNU; a response rate on the order of 10-15% has been seen in one study with this agent, and a similar response rate for vinblastine was noted in another study. Dr. James Holland recently reviewed material on a derivative of thio-TEPA that underwent evaluation in the Soviet Union for use in renal cell carcinoma and exhibited a response rate on the order of 50%. Previous work in this country with thio-TEPA was limited to a few case reports a number of years ago and the drug has never been thoroughly evaluated here. The major objective of this study will be to examine the efficacy of vinblastine, CCNU, or thio-TEPA in standard doses for the initial management of metastatic renal cell carcinoma.